Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles
by TomiMact
Summary: Tomi, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Blaise se sont fait aspirer par l'ordinateur et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle dù leur. Mais le plus gros problème est : comment revenir dans notre monde !(suite de : La folie d'internet !)
1. un monde sans Harry Potter P1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles la suite de : La folie d'internet !

* * *

Résumer : Tomi, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Blaise se sont fait aspirer par l'ordinateur et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle dù leur. Mais le plus gros problème est : « comment revenir dans notre monde ! »

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 1 : un monde sans Harry Potter partie 1

* * *

Six vortex s'étaient ouvert à plusieurs endroits :

le premier au-dessus d'une longue table où des jeunes sorciers (des jaune et noir) mangeaient tranquillement…

Un élève : c'est quoi ce truc ? (il désignait le vortex, les élèves qui l'avaient entendu avaient levé les yeux quand soudain Harry tomba de ce vortex la tête dans la tarte à la mélasse...

le deuxième juste devant la table des professeurs en sortit Tomi qui ne s'écrasa pas par terre car il avait ralenti sa chute.

Le troisième vortex 'cracha' Ron tomba lui la tête dans une tarte aux pommes où mangeaient des jeunes avec l'écusson de Serpentard

le quatrième s'ouvrit au-dessus des rouge et or Draco tomba sur un élève qui ressemblait à Ron...

le cinquième au-dessus de la table des professeurs et Blaise se retrouva assis sur une chaise vide et le dernier vortex au-dessus de la table des professeurs... Hermione tomba dans les bras de Dumbledore…( les quatre autres c'était rapprocher de Tomi...)

Hermione : Euh…. Bonjour professeur…

Dumbledore : Miss Granger ?

Une élève : Professeur je suis là ! (il y avait deux Hermione une à la table aigle et l'autre dans les bras du directeur…

Tomi : Euh… Professeur, je crois que nous venons d'un monde parallèle …

Dumbledore : vous n'avez pas de double ici ?

Tomi :...'s'il savait…'

Dumbledore : Donc il y a Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini et Mr… qui êtes-vous mon garçon ? (en regardant Harry )

Harry : Harry Potter, Professeur mais…

Dumbledore : vous êtes apparenté à Lily et James Potter ? (ces deux personnes étaient attablées avec les autres professeurs)

Harry : Euh… oui ce son mes parents…

Lily : Mais nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant, nous l'avons perdu aux 8 mois… (Lily s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de son mari)

Harry : J… je n'existe pas…

Hermione : Harry ça va… ?

Tomi : (il posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres des cinq autres) Que s'est-il passer le 31 octobre 1981 ?

Dumbledore : (avait une mine sombre) Voldemort (cris d'horreur de certains…) a tué Neville Londubat cette nuit-là et est devenu depuis de plus en plus puissant il fait des ravages dans notre monde chaque jour…

Harry venait de remarquer que les tables étaient moins remplies que dans leur monde à la table des professeurs il manquait Rogue….

Tomi : je comprends mieux dans notre monde Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980 et a vaincu voldemord (nouveaux cris d'horreur ) la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 une joie pour les autres mais pas pour Harry qui a perdu ses deux parents…

Harry : j'ai était élever par la sœur de ma mère…

Lily : Pétunia !

Ron : Chait bien beauf mais cher quand qu'on reparche ? (la bouche pleine pour changer =p)

Hermione : Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment de manger !

Ron : chi chi c'est le moment ! Regarche les chautres !

Draco : Il a raison…

Blaise : Hein ? Sur la nourriture ?

Draco : Mais non pas ça, comment on rentre chez nous ?

Tomi : Je sais pas… (il regarda une sorte de télécommande) mais je pourrais ouvrir un autre vortex dans environ… une semaine

Les cinq autres : Une semaine ?!

Draco : et c'est quoi ton bidule ?

Tomi : C'est grâce à mon bidule comme tu dis que l'ont pourra rentré chez nous, j'ai eu le temps de l'attraper avant d'être aspiré.

Hermione : donc dans une semaine on rentre chez nous ?!

Tomi :Euh pas exactement en changera de monde mais y a peu de chance pour que l'on tombe tout de suite sur le nôtre…

Harry : ça va prendre combien de temps ?

Tomi : Je sait pas… cela peut prendre des années…. ( Ron tomba dans les pommes) euh… quelqu'un peux réveiller le rouquin !

Draco : Tss et on dit qu'ils sont courageux les Griffondore !

A suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	2. un monde sans Harry Potter P2

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 2 : un monde sans Harry Potter partie 2

* * *

 _Harry : ça va prendre combien de temps ?_

 _Tomi : Je sait pas… cela peut prendre des années…. ( Ron tomba dans les pommes) euh… quelqu'un peux réveiller le rouquin !_

 _Draco : Tss et on dit qu'ils sont courageux les Griffondor !_

Blaise : (Il c'était approcher de Ron et commençait à lui filer des claques) Aller réveille toi !

Hermione : Eh mais arrête de le frapper !(en se rapprochant de Blaise et Ron)

Blaise : (Sans la regarder) Je ne le frappe pas je le claque !

Hermione : C'est pareil !

Tomi : _Aguamenti ! (_ il avait lancé le sort sur Ron qui s'était levé d'un coup renversant Blaise par la même occasion. Tomi avait lancé ce sort sans baguette ce qui en étonna plus d'un... )

Blaise : Eh ! (il était mouillé aussi) je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

Ron: Pfiou ! (il cracha l'eau qu'il avait eu dans la bouche) pourquoi je suis trempé !?

Draco : Tomi t'a fait prendre une douche… (un sourire aux lèvres)

Ron : ( il tourna la tête vers la table des rouge et or) Elle est où Ginny de ce monde ?(pour changer de sujet...)

 **L'autre Ron** : Ginny ? Qui est Ginny ? (un sourcille interrogateur)

Ron :… (bouche ouverte mais aucun son en sortit)

Tomi : à ce point-là ! (il regarda Harry du coin de l'œil)

Harry : De quoi ? (un sourcil levé, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs les quatre avait la même expression ainsi que la totalité de la salle…)

Draco : Tu peux expliquer, même moi je n'ai pas compris…

Harry : Je crois que j'ai compris…. (il était en pleine réflexion)

Hermione : Tu as compris ? (c'était inhabituelle qu'Harry comprenne un truc avant elle)

Harry : Bah… ouais, vus que je ne suis pas né dans ce monde, Voldemord... (encore des cris d'horreur...)

Tomi : Pouvez-vous arrêter avec vos cris d'horreur et laissez-le finir, nom d'un hippogriffe !

Harry : Donc je disais… l'autre face de serpent… personne ne dit rien ? tans mieux… donc sans moi il a tué Neville, n'a pas eu à tuer mes parents…. Enfin Mr et Madame Potter, et je pense qu'en temps de guerre Madame Weasley n'a pas eu Ginny… je vois que Rogue n'est pas professeur… je vois aussi que Cédric est vivant….

Tomi : Mais beaucoup d'autres de leur monde son mort.( Acheva-t-il)

Dumbledore : Mr Potter, comment avez-vous vaincu Voldemort dans votre monde ?

Harry : Le sort qu'il m'a lancé ces retourner contre lui, mais il est revenu y a deux ans…

Tomi : Mais il NEZ pas très en forme ! (Blagua-t-il avec un grand sourire)

Blaise : Jeux de mots complètement pourris… (cassa-t-il)

Tomi : Ralala, aucun sens de l'humour je vous jure !

Hermione : Si on reste une semaine on fait comment ? (une lueur de peur dans les yeux)

Dumbledore : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver où vous loger, mais pour l'instant si vous avez faim installez-vous à votre maison où comme vous voulez, sur ce bon appétit !

Ron : Ah bah enfin une phrase qui a du sens !

Blaise : Quoi ? Maison ?

Ron : Mais non, la phrase 'bonne appétit !' (un avec grand sourire)

Hermione : Pff… (elle se frappa la tête)

Harry : Ventre sur pattes !

Tomi : On te changera pas ! (en rigolant)

Draco : (Blaise commença à aller vers la table des vert et argent) attend Blaise ! On va à la table des gryffon !

Blaise : (regarda Draco de travers) Euh vous êtes sûr que c'est notre Draco ?

Les quatre autres : Mais oui !

Dumbledore : (les regardait avec amusement) Vous n'êtes pas tous à Gryffondore ?

Draco : Non, moi et Blaise nous sommes à Serpentard.

Dumbledore : Comme dans notre monde…(il avait une expression bizarre...)

Ron n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait rempli son assiette. Son double de ce monde aussi d'ailleurs avait son assiette plus que nécessaire…

Ron : et chinon vouche happite ouch ? (la bouche pleine parlait avec son double)

 **L'autre Ron** : on viche au terriech et toich danche ton monche vouche habitch ouch ?

Ron : Pareich !

Draco : L'horreur ! je supporte un Ron Weasley mais pas deux ! (il était horrifié et dégoutter en même temps)

Harry : en plus ils se comprennent !

Hermione :…

Tomi : ils ont créé un nouveau langage que seul les Ronald Weasley comprennent !

Blaise : Mouais, mais étant donné que normalement un seul Ron est présent et pas deux dans chaque monde ça ne sert à rien !

Tomi : Détrompes-toi on pourrait tomber dans un monde peupler que de Ron ! (fit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur)

Hermione : Tu rigole ?

Tomi : Non pas du tout ( il était sérieux mais avais les yeux rieurs)

Draco/Blaise : NNNOOONN !

Ron/ **L'autre Ron** : cha va pach ?

Draco/Blaise : AAAAhh !

Tomi : ( il avait fermé les yeux)Je sens que cette aventure ne va pas être de tout repos…

A suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	3. un monde sans Harry Potter P3

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 3 : un monde sans Harry Potter partie 3

* * *

 _Tomi : ( il avait fermer les yeux)Je sens que cette aventure ne vas pas être de tout repos…_

cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés et donc ils pourraient bientôt changer de monde, ils avaient fait connaissance avec leur double … enfin ce qui en avait…. Mais le double de Draco et celui de Blaise n'étaient pas très sympas.

Il restait une heure avant que Tomi puisse ouvrir le vortex

Hermione : Donc le prochain monde peut être très différent de celui-là ? (ils étaient tous les six dans le couloir en direction du bureau du directeur pour le prévenir de l'heur départ )

Tomi : Oui très différent, mais je ne pourrai pas dire sur quoi je n'en sais rien !(mais soudain un élève les dépassa….)

élève : L'école est attaquée ! Les mangemorts et vous-savez-qui attaquent Poudlard !(des cris horrifiés se firent entendre…)

Tomi : Mer… (il ne finit pas sa phrase car le directeur était sorti de son bureau)

Dumbledore : Notre Poudlard est attaquée je sais que vous n'êtes pas chez vous mais pouvez-vous nous aider, vous partirez dès que vous voulez, alors ?

Tomi : Il nous reste moins d'une heure mais d'accord, et vous (il se tourna vers les autres qui acquiescèrent )

Dumbledore parti en courant vers la sortit suivi de près des six amis…

Tomi : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous mets un bouclier autour de vous dès qu'on arrive en bas.

À l'extérieur c'était la folie, des centaines de mangemort quelques géants des détraqueurs et d'autres créatures étaient devant le château, il y avait des corps partout que ce sois des élèves ou des professeurs. Dumbledore se battait contre Voldemort

Voldemort : Alors tu te fais vieux mon pauvre fou ! (avec un sourire mauvais)

Dumbledore : Le fou serait plus tôt toi Tom !

La bataille faisait rage depuis presque une demi-heure, des morts il y en avait des deux côtés mais aucun des deux camps ne voulait abandonner…

Tomi lançait des sorts sur les mangemorts qui passaient à sa porter

mangemort : Tu vas le regretter toi ! Ava...

Tomi : Chute ! (ses yeux se mirent à briller)

Mangemort : mmm… (sa bouche s'était retrouvée cousue…)

Tomi : ( s'approcha du mangemort avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos…) dodo ! (et lui donna un coup en pleine tête qui l'envoya à plus de cinq mètres au pied de Voldemort qui n'avait rien vu trop occuper avec le directeur…)

les mangemorts qui essayaient de lancer des sorts aux amis de Tomi ne réussir cas ce reprendre leurs propres sorts, oui Tomi avait placé non un bouclier ordinaire mais avec un sort de retour à l'envoyeur…

Ron : vous êtes bêtes ! Aller continuer à lancer des sorts à vous-même ! (s'amusa-t-il)

Hermione : Arrête de les chercher !

Mangemort : Draco Malefoy !

Draco :... (Il tourna la tête vers le mangemort qui avait la voix de son père)

Tomi : Ce n'est pas ton vrai père !

Lucius : Bien sur que si ! Je suis son père !

Draco : Non ! Tomi a raison je ne suis pas de ce monde vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Tomi : Le vortex va bientôt s'ouvrir rapprochez-vous ! (cria-t-il aux cinq autres)

Lucius : Je…

Tomi : Aller manier vous ! (il coupa la parole du faux père de Draco)

Les quatre autres : oui on arrivent ! ( car Draco était déjà a côté de Tomi)

Tomi : Accrochez-vous à moi ! (il pointa la télécommande devant lui et le vortex s'ouvrit, ils sautèrent dedans…)

le vortex s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard…

Blaise: On est chez nous ? (les yeux pleins d'espoirs)

Tomi : je ne crois pas, regarde (il pointa trois élèves à une table… Ron, Hermione et Harry…

Blaise : Pff…

 **L'autre Hermione:** pourquoi on doit venir ici je n'ai pas envie de travailler, j'ai faim moi !

 **L'autre Ron** : Hermy tu ne pense cas ça ! On doit travailler si on veut avoir…

 **L'autre Hermione** : Rooh, d'accord (elle s'assit en ronchonnant)

Ron : Il est quand le prochain vortex? (il faisait une drôle de tête en regardant son double)

Blaise : Ouais !

Tomi : Maintenant ! (il pointa de nouveau la télécommande et il repartir toujours accrocher à Tomi)

le double de Ron, Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers le vortex qui se ferma deux secondes après...

A suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	4. Un monde sans magie part 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 4 : Un monde sans magie part 1

* * *

 _Ron : Il est quand le prochain vortex? (il faisait une drôle de tête en regardant son double)_

 _Blaise : Ouais !_

 _Tomi : Maintenant ! (il pointa de nouveau la télécommande et ils repartirent toujours accrocher à Tomi)_

 _le double de Ron, Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers le vortex qui se ferma deux secondes après..._

Le vortex s'ouvrit devant un bâtiment qui avait l'air d'être un hôpital …

Blaise : On est chez nous ?

Tomi : Tu vas poser cette question à chaque fois ? (en levant les yeux au ciel)

Draco : (il regardait l'hôpital) Je ne crois pas, regarder le nom de cet hôpital !

Les autres regardèrent à leur tour. Le nom de l'hôpital était…

Hermione : Poudlard ?! (ils s'approchèrent)

Draco : hôpital psychiatrique… psychiatrique c'est quoi ça ? (un sourcille lever)

Harry : C'est un hôpital pour les fous (fit-il sombrement)

Draco : Comment…

Harry : j'ai été élevé par des moldus….

Hermione : On reste combien de temps ?

Tomi : environ quatre heures.

Ron : On reste dehors ou on entre ?

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'hôpital.

Une infirmière était à un bureau d'accueil

Infirmière : Bonjour, que…. (elle vit Harry) Mr Potter pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre chambre ?

Harry : ...( il avait pâlie…)

Tomi : vous devez le confondre avec son cousin, lui c'est Henry Potter (il avait improvisé)

Harry : (clin d'œil de Tomi) Oui, moi c'est Henry je viens voir mon cousin. (il improvisa lui aussi) Madame ?

Infirmière: Minerva McGonagall, votre cousin est à la chambre quatre (Harry tourna la tête vers les quatre autres et fit une grimace)

Harry : Me… Merci… (en la regardant)

Ron : On va vraiment aller voir le double d'Harry ? (ils c'étaient éloignés de l'accueil)

Voix : Ron vient là au pied !

Ron : Eh ! Je ne suis pas… (il vit un chien le dépasser et aller vers une autre infirmière)

Infirmière : C'est bien Ron ! (elle caressa un golden retriever roux puis elle s'éloigna suivi de Ron le chien…)

Ron :…

Draco : ah ah ah ! Ron, ton double, c'est un chien ! Ah ah ah !

Ron : Oui bon c'est bon ! (rouge comme une tomate)

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de l'autre Harry, avec un Draco toujours hilare et un Ron ronchon.

La chambre était rouge et or( comme c'est comique...)

Harry : Oh ! (il vit sont double allonger dans le lit…)

Tomi : (il vu un homme dans la chambre.) Mr ?

L'homme : Oui ?

Tomi : Pourquoi il est là ? (en montrant Harry)

L'homme : Ah, le jeune Potter, une triste histoire si vous voulez mon avis, il croit qu'il est un sorcier !

 **L'autre Harry** : Je suis un sorcier !

L'homme : Non, tu n'es pas un sorcier, Harry !

Harry : ' J'ai déjà entendu ça, enfin presque...(pensa-t-il) Hagrid ? Non… Si ?'

Tomi : oui, c'est triste…. Qui est le directeur, j'ai cru entendre parlé d'Albus….

L'homme : Albus ? Albus Dumbledore est dans le même délire que le fils Potter, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui est dans l'autre lit (en montrant un lit caché derrière le rideaux) le directeur c'est Mr Tom Jedusor, un homme bon si vous voulez mon avis, bon je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patient qui m'attendent ! (il quitta la chambre)

Harry : Tom Jedusor ? Un homme bon ? On est dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?

Tomi : techniquement… oui...

Draco : c'est quoi le délire ! PAS DE MAGIE ? !

Tomi : Eh ! Moins fort !

Ron : c'est Horrible !

Hermione : qu'es que tu as ?!

Ron : La bouffe est est horrible ! (d'un air dégoutter)

Les cinq autres ce frappèrent la tête...

A suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	5. Un monde sans magie part 2

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 5 : Un monde sans magie part 2

* * *

 _Ron : c'est Horrible !_

 _Hermione : qu'es que tu as ?!_

 _Ron : La bouffe est est horrible ! (d'un air dégoutter)_

 _Les cinq autres ce frappèrent la tête..._

Draco : Tu peux pas accélérer notre départ ?

Tomi : Non je peux pas !

Draco : C'est nul ! Et un retourneur de temps ?

Tomi : Y a pas de magie dans ce monde et en plus c'est pour revenir en arrière on ne peut pas aller en avant ! Surtout que quatre heures c'est rien !

Draco : Mouais, mais ton bidule il ne va pas marcher alors ?

Tomi : ce n'est pas de la magie c'est de la technologie !

Draco : Pff…

Hermione : Euh… les gars on est là nous aussi !

Tomi : Désoler….

Ron : On va rester ici quatre heures ?

Draco : Oui Ron, Tomi l'a déjà dit !

Ron : Oui mais non, le temps qu'on reste dans cette hôpital ?

Tomi : je ne sais pas comme vous voulez

Ron : Nous non plus on ne peut pas utiliser la magie ?

Tomi : Non il n'y a aucune magie dans ce monde, donc nous sommes complètement dépourvus du moindre petit pouvoirs magique (la mine triste) donc évitons de parler de magie pour ne pas attirer les regards des gens ici ce serait bête de rester coincer ici !

Draco : ce monde est nul ! J'ai l'impression d'être un simple moldu !

Blaise : Ouais pareil !

Tomi : je vais demander si on peut rester le temps que mon 'bidule' ce recharge...(il partit en direction de l'accueil)

les autres étaient partis faire un tour de l'hôpital….

Hermione : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se séparer ! (Mais Draco et Blaise étaient dans un autre couloirs...)

Ron : T'inquiète Mione !

Hermione : Oui mais Tomi…

Ron : Il vas nous retrouver !

Harry : Mais oui, t'inquiète !

Soudain une personne qui leur était vaguement familière arriva dans leur direction…

Homme : Mr Potter vous devriez être dans votre lit !

Harry : Mais…

Homme : Y a pas de mais, suivez-moi tous suite ! (il lui attrapa le bras)

Hermione : Vous faites erreur ! (mais l'homme poussa Ron et Hermione jusqu'à l'extérieur)

Homme : Aller jouer ailleurs ! Si je vous revois j'appelle la police ! (il ferma la porte)

Ron : Merde ! On fait comment maintenant surtout qu'il nous reste moins de quatre heures

Hermione : On fait quoi alors ? (la porte se rouvrit le même homme qui les avait jetés dehors jeta Draco et Blaise à leur tour…)

Homme : Mais c'est une invasion, ma parole ! Foutez-moi le camps !(il rentra dans le bâtiment...)

Draco : Traiter pour un moins que rien par un moldu ! (grogna-t-il)

Blaise : Ils sont où Harry et Tomi ? (en remarquant qu'il en manquait deux, la porte se rouvrit…)

Tomi : je suis là… mais où est Harry ?

Ron : il s'est fait attraper par un type !

Tomi : … (il regarda sa télécommande) je crois que le temps passe plus vite ici…

Hermione : pourquoi ?

Tomi : Parce qu'il ne reste qu'une heure avant l'ouverture du vortex! (lâcha-t-il sous le regard choqué des autres)

Ron : Ne perdons pas de temps alors ! (ils rentrèrent en courant dans le bâtiment sans prêter attention aux personnes qu'ils bousculaient, ils se retrouvèrent en face de l'homme tout à l'heure…

Homme : encore vous !

Tomi : dispersion ! On ce retrouve à l'extérieur, il ne reste que quarante minutes alors maniez vous ! (ils partirent dans des directions différentes.

Dans la chambre de Harry...

Harry : Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas Harry mais Henry !

Infirmier : Mais oui c'est ça ! (il le tenait fermement sur le lit) aller maintenant c'est leur de tes médicaments pour faire dodo ! (il voulut attraper une boîte qui était censée être sur la table de nuit, mais il n'y avait rien rien…)

Tomi : c'est ça que vous cherchez ? (un sourire aux lèvres il tenait une pilule entre deux doigts)

Infirmier : Donne m… (Tomi l'avait lancé dans sa bouche, l'infirmier l'avait avalée et quelque seconde plus tard s'effondra au sol endormi)

Tomi : C'est bien toi Harry ? (se tourna vers lui)

Harry : Oui c'est moi ! (il sortit sa baguette pour lui prouver…)

Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur trente secondes avant que le vortex ne s'ouvre, mais la porte s'ouvrit MacGonagal était suivi de l'autre homme…

MacGonagal : Mr Rogue vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Rogue : Où est ce foutu gamin… (grogna-t-il en rentrant dans l'hôpital suivi de Macgonagal)

Ron : C'était Rogue ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnut en blanc !

A suivre…

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	6. Un monde sans moldus parti 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 6 : Un monde sans moldus parti 1.

* * *

 _Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur trente secondes avant que le vortex ne s'ouvre, mais la porte s'ouvrit MacGonagal était suivi de l'autre homme…_

 _MacGonagal : Mr Rogue vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas Harry Potter !_

 _Rogue : Où est ce foutu gamin… (grogna-t-il en rentrant dans l'hôpital suivi de Macgonagal)_

 _Ron : C'était Rogue ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnut en blanc !_

Tomi : aller c'est repartit ! (il ouvrit un vortex et ils sautèrent dedans, mais aucun ne vu une ombre se glisser avec eux…)

Le vortex s'ouvrit dans un grenier, les sept jeunes sortir du vortex…

Tomi : Attend sept ? (il se retourna et vu deux Harry…) Merde l'autre nous a suivi !

 **L'autre Harry : J'suis un sorcier ! (avec un sourire idiot)**

Voix féminine : Que faite vous chez moi !? (une brune aux cheveux long avec un air sévère...)

Tomi : Euh… à dire vrai je ne sais pas

La brune : Mauvaise réponse ! (elle fit exploser des carton sans les toucher à côté de Draco qui pâlie…)

Harry : combien de temps, Tomi ?

Tomi : deux minutes.

Femme : vous êtes des démons ?!

Hermione : Non, nous sommes des sorciers !

Ron : T'es sûr que l'on peut lui dire ça !

Harry: On sent fou ce n'est pas notre monde !

Draco : il n'a pas tort !

Tomi : ce n'est pas le tout mais… (il ouvrit de nouveau un vortex et ils repartirent tous les sept)

Cette fois le vortex s'ouvrit dans un endroit très sombre où ils étaient dans impossibilité de distinguer quoi ce sois…

Mais ils entendirent un cris… le cris de Harry qui venait dans dessous comme s'il tombait…

Hermione : Nnoonn Harry est tombé !

Harry : mais non je suis là !

Draco : C'est l'autre Harry qui est tombé§

Ron/Blaise : Bon débarra !

Tomi : faite gaffe de ne pas tomber !

(soudain une lumière rouge clignota...)

Voix : alerte ! Alerte ! Sang inconnu et sang impure détecté ! Annihiler les intrus

Hermione : Mais... (elle pâlissait à vu d'œil...)

Ron : Annihiler les intrus ?

Tomi : Les tués, si tu préfères…

Ron : Gloups… combien de temps ?

Tomi : Euh… (regardant l'écran de la télécommande…) ce n'est pas marqué….

Ron : Mais pourquoi ?

Tomi : Trop de magie…

Draco : Bah, ça change de l'autre monde !

Hermione : oui mais au moins on était en sécurité !

Draco : Parle pour toi je suis un sang pur je ne risque rien !

Tomi : Tu croit vraiment qu'ils vont nous faire une prise de sang pour savoir lesquelles ne rentre pas dans leurs critères ?

Draco : Mais…

Tomi : Ils vont nous tuer tous les six …

Harry : et mon double ?

Tomi : Il a dû faire une chute mortel…

Hermione : mais c'est horrible !

Tomi : Tu ne voulais pas qu'on le garde avec nous, quand même ?

Hermione :…

Voix : Les intrus sont là ! (plusieurs sorciers étaient arrivés avec un air mauvais sur le visage… les six jeunes étaient encercler pas les sorciers devant et le vide derrière eux…)

Tomi : (faisait une drôle de tête et semblait réfléchir) et puis zut ! (les cinq autres le regardèrent bizarrement)

Un des sorcier : ne bouger plus !

Autre sorcier : ça ne va pas être dur (ricana-t-il)

Tomi : Accrochez-vous à moi ! (cria-t-il, les autres hésitèrent) Aller manier vous ! (ses yeux plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire)

Hermione : et maintenant ? (elle, Ron et Harry tenait un de ses bras tandis que Draco et Blaise étaient accrochés à l'autre bras)

Sorcier : ne penser même pas à vous défendre seul nos baquettes fonction ici ! Vous allez faire un petit saut dans le vide et si vous survivez à la chute nos amis les détraqueurs finiront le travail... (ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus des six jeunes…)

Tomi : Vous avez confiance en moi ? (demanda-t-il en regardant les cinq autres, qui acquiescèrent)

 _Sorcier : Aller vous dégagez ! (il poussa les six jeunes dans le vide...)_

A suivre…

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	7. Un monde sans moldus parti 2

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 7 : Un monde sans moldus parti 2

* * *

 _Sorcier : Aller vous dégagez ! (il poussa les six jeunes dans le vide…)_

2eme sorcier : Bon une bonne chose de faite ! Vous avez faim ?

3eme sorcier : attendez, y a un truc qui cloche… (il s'approcha du vide)

1er sorcier : tu as raison, ils n'ont pas crié… (lui aussi s'approcha)

Tomi : C'est juste… (il apparut devant eux un rictus mauvais aux lèvres qui donnèrent froid dans le dos des trois sorciers. les cinq autres étaient accrochés aux bras, Tomi volait dans les aire grâce à deux grandes ailes d'anges couleur émeraude)

1er sorcier : le sang inconnu c'était toi ?! (fit un bon en arrière, un regard apeuré)

Tomi : Possible… vous autres (en parlant aux cinq autres jeunes) accrochez vous,… (en un coup d'aile puissant il disparut de la vu des sorciers.)

2eme sorcier : euh...(Tomi avait laissé une petite boîte avant de partir)

Boîte avec la voix de Tomi : surprise ! (un boum retenti et le sol avait disparu)

les trois sorcier : Merde aaaaaah ! (ils tombèrent…)

Tomi et les autres étaient sorties de la « prison » en réalité ce n'était que Poudlard, mais un peu (voir beaucoup) différent de leur propre Poudlard… Tomi c'était posé sur une petite falaise, les cinq l'avaient lâchés un peu décoiffer et choqué...

Hermione : Donc c'était bien toi le sang inconnu… (en regardant Tomi)

Tomi : Ouais…

Hermione : Tu… tu n'es pas humain ?

Ron : Attend Mione, c'est ridicule ce que tu dis, bien sûr que…

Tomi : Elle à raison…

Hermione : et en même temps comment tu aurais fait pour nous retrouver quand les deux là (en montrant Ron et Harry) on « empruntés » mon retourneur de temps…(les deux concerné sifflotaient d'innocence)

Blaise/Draco : Un retourneur de temps ?!

Hermione : Oui, mais là n'es pas la question, quoi d'autre Tomi ?

Tomi : je n'utilise pas mon vrai nom, Mact est le nom de famille de ma famille adoptive, mais mon vrai nom est Tommy Angels Loki…

Hermione : Loki ?

Tommy : Et oui, mon père est un dieux.

Draco : et ta mère ?

Tommy : Regarde mes ailes (en pointant le doigt vers ses deux ailes)

Hermione : un ange…

Harry : Loki c'est le dieux de … ?

Tommy : (avec un grand sourire) c'est le dieux de la discorde…

Ron : Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?

Tommy : Pas du tout je suis bien le fils d'un dieux et d'un ange.

Ron :...

Draco : Tu es un diange….

Tommy : Sympa ce nom… (sourie-t-il) pour le restes je vous expliquerais une autre fois...

Hermione : mais tu ne sais pas quand nous pourrions repartir ?

Tommy : (en regardant sa télécommande) Non l'écran est toujours brouiller …

Harry : On fait comment alors ?

Voix : Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? (ils ce retournèrent et tombèrent sur Dumbledore avec un air mauvais sur le visage la baguette à la main…)

Hermione : Professeur ? C'est vous ?

Dumbledore : Professeur ? Je ne suis pas professeur, je suis régulateur de tout ce qui est d'origine moldu…

Ron : c'est quoi ?

Dumbledore : Vous ne savez pas… (il leva sa baguette) vous n'êtes pas des sangs pure ?!

Draco : Techniquement moi oui…

Les autres : la ferme Draco !

Dumbledore : Peu importe tu traînes avec des sangs impure...

Ils reculèrent tous les six…

Tommy : Mettez-vous derrière moi ! (les autres obéirent tout de suite)

Dumbledore : je vais devoirs vous supprimez… Avada… (mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir le sort, car la télécommande de Tommy vibra et ouvris un vortex, surpris le vieux sorcier et glissa de la falaise…

Harry : Mais d'où il sortait ? (les autres haussèrent des épaules)

Draco : ouh, il a dû les sentir passer les rocher d'en bas ! (il était penché, mais pas trop pour regarder le vide…) bien fait pour toi, vieux fou ! (cria-t-il)

Tommy : Draco dépêche ! (les autres attendait devant le vortex… Draco les avait rejoint et ils sautèrent toutes les six dedans)

A suivre…

Mais quel sera le prochain monde ?

* * *

Tommy avoue quelques choses sur ses origines, mais pas tout... il a encore quelques secrets et tours dans ses manches...

Reviews ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	8. Un monde sans voldemort part 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 8 : Un monde sans voldemort part 1

* * *

 _Tommy : Draco dépêche ! (les autres attendait devant le vortex… Draco les avait rejoint et ils sautèrent tout les six dedans)_

le vortex s'ouvrit dans la grande salle…

Blaise : on est chez nous ?

Les autres : Blaise !

Blaise : Oui ?

Les autres : La ferme !

La grande salle était d'ailleurs rempli et plusieurs regards curieux regardaient les nouveaux arrivants...

Ron : Mon moment préféré ! (les autres ce tapèrent la tête avec leur main)

Tommy: Nous sommes désolés de cette intrusion dans votre Poudlard (il se retourna vers le directeur) Monsieur le directeur… Monsieur Rogue ?

Severus : Oui je suis le directeur de Poudlard (il avait une voix douce et un sourire bienveillant) d'où venez-vous ?(les cinq autres étaient bouche-béé)

Tommy : Nous venons d'un monde parallèle, désoler pour mes amis ils n'ont pas l'habitude de vous voir agir comme ça…

Severus : Un monde parallèle ? (il haussa un sourcille)

Tommy : Oui c'est cela, Albus Dumbledore est le directeur du Poudlard de notre monde…

Severus : Ici Albus Dumbledore est ministre de la magie...

Tommy : Ah ? Et pour voldemort ? (aucun cris d'horreur...)

Severus : Voldemort ? Qui est-ce ?

Harry : Pas de voldemort ?! La chance !

Tommy : vous avez un Harry Potter ?

Severus : Mouais… Monsieur Potter levez-vous !

 **L'autre Harry :** Et pourquoi ? (il était un peu… voir beaucoup rebelle…)

Severus : Parce que je vous le demande, Monsieur Potter (il grimaçait)

 **l'autre Harry :** Rêve ! (sans obéir il retourna discuter avec les autres rouges et or) Eh ! Jedusor (il lança de la purée sur un élève bleu et bronze…)

Severus : Il ne m'écoute jamais… son père l'a tellement pourri gâté…

Tommy : Attendez... il a bien dit jedusor ?

Severus : Oui c'est un élève de sixième année comme Monsieur Potter, Tom Elvis Jedusor… (il montra un élève discret à la table des aigles)

Tommy : Pour vous dire, le vrai nom de voldemort de notre monde est Tom Elvis Jedusor… (il l'avait dit assez bas pour que seul le directeur ne l'entende)

Severus : Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que Tom est un futur mage noir ?! (à voix basse)

Tommy : pas forcement…

Harry : Mr Rogue, puis-je parler à Monsieur Jedusor ?

Severus : Euh… bien sûr, Monsieur... Potter… (il était surpris que ce Potter lui parle de cette façon)

Tommy : va lui parler on te rejoint après !

Severus : Monsieur Jedusor, ces jeunes gens voudraient vous parler. (fit-il en regardant le nommer)

Tom : Oui Monsieur (il se leva pour sortir à la suite d'Harry, ils sortirent de la grande salle) que me veux-tu ? (il était très méfiant et cela ce voyait…)

Harry : Donc, tu es à Serdaigle ?

Tom : Oui…

Harry : Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard ?

Tom : Euh… (il dégluti)

Harry : Aller s'il te plaît, dit le moi ! (Tom avait l'air d'être vraiment mal à l'aise)

Tom : Non, je ne veux pas ! (il repartit dans la grande salle en courant)

Harry : Bon, à mon avis il ne deviendra pas un mage noir en puissance ici !

Entre temps les autres étaient sortis de la grande salle…

Ron : il est cool ce Rogue il nous a autorisé à aller à la cuisine !

Tommy : Pff… (puis il se retourna vers Harry) alors ?

Harry : il n'est pas très bavard…

le directeur leur avait proposé une grande chambre pour eu six, vu qu'il restait environ trois jours

Tommy : bon, allons-nous coucher…

Ron : Eh ! On n'a pas manger ! (grogna-t-il)

Draco : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, je n'irais pas me coucher le ventre vide!( donc ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines lorsque…)

Voix : laissez-moi ! S'il vous plaît (il était suspendu dans les air la tête en bas) je ne vous ai rien fait ! (pleurnichait le garçon qui n'était nul autre que Tom…)

 **L'autre Harry** : je sais, mais c'est marrant, pas vrai les gars ? (il se retourna vers ses amis qui ricanaient, tous des rouges et or)

 **l'autre Ron** : fait le tourner !

Les six voyageurs s'approchèrent….

 **L'autre Harry :** (en voyant son double) ouah, tien mon double… c'est vraiment bizarre… (il tournait autour d'Harry pour le détailler) tu n'es pas vraiment différent, mise à part ta cicatrise, tu l'as eu comment ?

Draco : Tss, c'est la première fois qu'on lui là fait celle là !

 **L'autre Harry** : Malefoy ! (cracha-t-il un regard noir) dégage !

Harry : Eh pour ta gouverne cette cicatrice je l'ai eu à la mort de mes parents et je t'interdis de parler comme ça à mes amis ! (Draco était surpris Harry qui le défend d'un autres Harry Potter!)

 **L'autre Harry** : Beurk ami avec un Malefoy ?! Pff, en plus tu traînes avec miss-je-sais-tout et avec Zabini, tu es tombé bien bas ! (Harry fulminais)

Tommy : (posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry) calme toi... (puis regarda **l'autre Harry** ) laissez Tom tranquille !

 **L'autre Harry** : Non, mais tu rêves (un sourire mauvais aux lèvres)

Tom : « si seulement Seth était là ! » (seul Tommy entendit les pensées de Tom)

Tommy : (ce pencha vers Harry, pour que seul lui entende) vas à la tour des Serdaigle et récupère un dénommé Seth…

Harry : ...(étonner de cette demande, mais accepta et il partit en courant)

A suivre…

* * *

Reviews ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	9. Un monde sans voldemort part 2

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 9 : Un monde sans voldemort part 2

* * *

 _Tom : « si seulement Seth était là ! » (seul Tommy entendit les pensées de Tom)_

 _Tommy : (ce pencha vers Harry, pour que seul lui entende) vas à la tour des Serdaigle et récupère un dénommé Seth…_

 _Harry : ...(étonner de cette demande, mais accepta et il partit en courant)_

Ron : Bah il va où Harry ?

Blaise : Quand il faut y aller faut y aller…

Harry avait réussi à rentrer dans la tour des serdaigles, car pour y rentrer il ne fallait pas de mot de passe, mais répondre à devinette, il bénissait Hermione de lui avoir fait faire des devoirs supplémentaires…

Harry : (dans la salle commune des aigles) Seth ! Tu es là?(il monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres, individuel chez les aigles) je me demande si c'est comme ça dans notre dimension…? Seth ?!( il s'arrêta devant une porte marquée « sixième année Tom Jedusor », il frappa à cette porte… aucune réponse il entra…) y a quelqu'un ? Seth ? (il entendit un sifflement) se pourrait-il… ? _Ssseth ?_ (il parlait en fourchelang)

Voix : _Qui êtes vous ?_ _(Un serpent_ sortie de sous le lit) _Ê_ _tes-vous un ennemi de mon maître, parleur?_ (siffla le serpent bleu et argent aux yeux vert)

Harry : _je_ _m'appelle_ _Harry Potter et…_

Le serpent : _Harry Potter est un_ _ennemi_ _de mon maître et il ne par_ _le pas_ _mon_ _langage_ (siffla-t-il méchamment)

Harry : _tu dois être Seth ?_ (le serpent fit signe que oui (avec la tête bien sûr) _Je ne s_ _ss_ _uis pas_ _ccc_ _e Harry, je vien_ _s_ _d'une autre dimen_ _sss_ _sion, mais_ _c_ _e s_ _sss_ _erai trop_ _long_ _à expliqu_ _er_ _… ton maître est en danger ! Alors, accroche-toi à mon bras je_ _t'emmène_ _à lui !_ (Seth scruta le garçon pendant cinq secondes puis rampa vers lui et s'accrocha à l'un des bras du garçon qui se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres)

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Seth glissa à terre sans que personne ne le remarque…

Ron : tu étais où ? (se tournant vers Harry)

Harry : Euh...(mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'un énorme serpent bleu et argent apparut au milieux des gryffonds qui martyrisaient le pauvre Tom)

 **L'autre Harry** : AAAh ! Mais d'où il sort ce truc !? (il recula en tremblant comme l'autre Ron)

 **L'autre Ron** : Libère Tom, sinon on est mort ! (les six voyageurs regardaient la scène différemment : Harry et Tommy avaient un grand sourire, Draco et Blaise avaient un visage neutre, mais un petit sourire commençait à fleurir, Ron riait à gorge déployait et Hermione ce retenait… en même temps voir un gros serpent tournant autour de deux gryffondors (oui ,car les autres était partie en courant en voyant le serpent… et on parle du courage des rouges et or…)

Tommy : si j'étais vous je laisserais descendre Tom… (c'est ce qu'ils firent avant de partirent en courant sans demander leur reste)

Seth : (qui avait reprit sa taille d'origine) _Merccci, parleur, de m'avoir prévenu..._ (siffla-t-il en direction de Harry)

Harry : _Mais de rien !_ (siffla-t-il en réponse sous le regard choqué de Tom)

Tom : Mais… tu... tu es fourchelang ?!

Harry : (parlant en fourchelang) _oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai faillie aller à serpentard dans mon monde !_

Tom : (lui aussi parlait en fourchelang) _moi aussi je devai_ _s_ _y aller, mais le choixpeau_ _m'a mis à Serdaigle._

Ron : Eh, les deux siffleur( Harry et Tom le regardèrent) on est là nous aussi !

Tom : Désoler… (baissant la tête… il la releva quelque instant plus tard) et merci de m'avoir aidé

Tommy : Mais pourquoi ils te font ça ?

Tom : Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et je parle fourchelang, mais toi comment cela est possible que tu sois… ?(en regardant Harry)

Harry : ton double de notre monde n'est pas vraiment comme toi, il est plus vieux et c'est à cause de lui j'ai cette cicatrice et que je suis fourchelang…

Tom : (Baissant de nouveau la tête) Désoler…

Harry : mais ce n'es pas ta faute, c'est un autre toi, comme mon double d'ici, je ne suis pas dû tout comme ça !

Hermione : Mais comment ils ont appris que tu étais fourchelang ?

Tom : c'est lors de notre deuxième année, il y avait un club de duel, je me suis retrouvé contre **Potter,** il a lancé un sort et un serpent est sorti de sa baguette et j'ai pu lui parler, j'ai perdu le peu d'amis que j'avais. (il racontait la mine triste en soupirant après avoir fini son récit)

Ron : Pour notre Harry aussi c'est à peu près comme ça que c'est arrivé… bon on va aux cuisines maintenant ?

Les cinq autres : Oui, Ron ont y va !

Tommy : Tom, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Tom : Non, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher...(il parti)

Tommy : Fait gaffe ! (lui lança-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vu)

Ils partirent donc enfin vers les cuisines

Ron : Vous croyait qu'il va mal tourner ?

Harry : cela m'étonnerait, pour le peu que je l'ai vu dans le livre intime de voldemort, il a l'air très différent…

Tommy : Oh, non il ne deviendra pas mage noir...

Draco : en même temps vous imaginer voldemort s'excuser tout le temps ?!

Ron : J'avoue… « je suis désolé d'avoir tué tous ces moldus... » (il essaya d'imiter la voix de voldemort) ahah

Draco : Tss, ce serait drôle ! (puis il explosa de rire avec Ron)

Hermione : irrécupérable ces deux-là ! (en secoua la tête)

Blaise : Eh bien, si l'on m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines que ces deux pouvaient rire ensemble, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à saint mangouste !

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	10. Un monde sans voldemort part 3

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 10 : Un monde sans voldemort part 3

* * *

ils aller bientôt changer de dimension, car cela faisait presque trois jours entier qu'ils étaient là, en attendant de repartir, ils suivaient les cours avec les Serdaigle (avec l'autorisation du directeur bien sûr) ils ne lâchaient plus Tom, Seth non plus, d'ailleurs ce dernier avait décidé de rester dans l'une des poches de Tom.

Le départ des six jeunes approchait ce qui rendait triste le pauvre Tom qui n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis jusqu'à ce jour à part Seth bien sûr.

Tom : Vous allez me manquer les gars !

Tommy : Nous ne sommes pas encore partis, on ne part que dans cinq heures

Tom : Mais comment je vais faire tous seul ?!

Tommy : Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Seth, il te protège (il se tourna vers les cinq autres) je vais voir le directeur, je vais lui demander des sacs et des vêtements de rechange, s'il en a…(il partit en direction du bureau du directeur)

Ron : n'oublie pas de lui demander de la nourriture en plus!(lança-t-il à Tommy)

Tommy :...(sans se retourner, il fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre qu'il avait compris)

Tom : au faite, vous avez vu quoi d'autre comme dimension ?

Ron : Euh… il y en avait une où Harry n'était pas née, une autre où il n'y avait pas de magie…

Draco : il y avait le dernier que l'on a visité, avec les « chasseurs » de moldu !

Hermione : j'ai détesté ce monde !

Harry : il y en a où on n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour savoirs la différence avec notre monde…

Tom : à par moi y a quoi de différent, ici ?

Harry : je ne sais pas, sûrement moins de mort, pas de mangemort, pas d'autre mage noir, enfin je suppose…

Hermione : c'est logique, sans voldemort… c'est un gros papillon…

Ron : Qu'est-que tu racontes Mione ? Voldemort n'est pas un papillons !

Hermione : C'est une façon de parler, Ron ! C'est ce que l'on appel « l'effet papillon »…

Harry : Pas tout à fait, Mione, l'effet papillons ne marche pas dans cette circonstance c'est une autre dimension, pas le passé…

Draco : Mais qu'es que vous racontez vous deux, avec votre « effet papillon » ?

Harry : tu ne connais pas ? J'ai vu ça dans un film !

Draco : Quel film ?

Hermione : ce n'est pas vraiment important, en gros sans voldemort notre monde aurait été sûrement comme celui-ci...

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant leur départ, Tommy avait récupéré des vivres, des vêtements et d'autres choses utiles...

Tommy : on va ouvrir le vortex dans un couloir vide, comme cela nous serons tranquilles, Tom, tu veux nous accompagner pour nous dire au revoir ?

Tom : Bien sûr ! (il suivit donc les six autres… ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert)

Tommy : Ici cela conviendra (le vortex s'ouvrit)

Tous (sauf Tommy et Tom) : Au revoir Tom ! Prend soin de toi ! (et ils partirent dans le vortex)

Tommy : aller, salut Tom ! (il rentra dans le vortex lui aussi, Tom soupira)

De l'autre côté… Tommy arriva dans un vieux couloir, mais ce qui remarqua c'était quatre de ses amis par terre…

Tommy : Mais qu'es que vous faites tous par terre ?!

Draco : (le seul debout) ils se sont lamentablement pris les un dans les autres ! Quelle bande de maladroit ! (mais à peine eu-t-il fini de dire ça qu'il se retrouva à terre… écraser par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'ailleurs cette personne c'était…

Draco : Tom ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es sur moi ?

Tommy : Non, le plus important c'est : pourquoi es-tu venu ?!(le vortex c'était fermé après l'arriver inattendu de Tom)

Tom : Je ne sais pas, lorsque j'ai voulu partir j'ai été aspiré par le vortex !

Tommy (l'air grave) c'est ce que je redoutait !

Hermione : de quoi ? (les autres ce demandèrent la même chose)

Tommy : Heureusement que nous n'étions pas dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas…

Les six autres : Pourquoi ?!

Tommy : bah, ce n'es pas simplement Tom qui serait venu avec nous…

Hermione : Tu… tu veux dire toutes les personnes de la grande salle ?

Tommy:Pas que… les objets non attaché au sol… (cela choqua les six autres)

Tom : et pour moi, je retourne comment chez moi ?

Tommy : je suis désolé Tom, mais nos voyages sont aléatoire…

Harry : on a déjà du mal à retourner chez nous !

Hermione : mais pour le vortex alors, pourquoi il fait ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Tommy : cela doit être en rapport au monde où il y avait beaucoup de magie, cela a dû détraquer la télécommande et donc le vortex… et pour revenir à Tom, tu vas venir avec nous, si on ce retrouve dans ta dimension on te déposera, mais n'y compte pas trop...

Tom : en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner, je n'ai ni amis ni famille là-bas… (fit-il tristement)

Tommy : bah, si tu veux rester avec nous, moi je suis d'accord ! Et vous autres (ce tourna vers les cinq autres)

Les cinq : Bien sûr, qu'il peut !

Tom : merci !

Harry : Mais et pour Seth ?

Tom : Il est toujours dans ma poche...

Tommy : pour en revenir au vortex, maintenant vas falloir faire attention où on l'ouvre !

Blaise : Et il s'ouvre… ?

Tommy : Normalement...( le vortex s'ouvrit) Euh, bah maintenant !

Ron : c'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure ! (ils sautèrent tous les sept dans le vortex, qui lui se referma deux secondes plus tard sans rien aspiré de plus cette fois si...

A suivre…

* * *

où vont-ils apparaître la prochaine fois ? Vont-ils rentrer chez eux un jour ?

Ps : pour ce qui ne l'avait pas remarqué je me suis inspiré un peu de la série « Slider les mondes parallèles » enfin juste pour les voyages entre les dimensions.

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	11. Un monde en guerre part 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 11 : Un monde en guerre part 1

* * *

 _Tommy : pour en revenir au vortex, maintenant vas falloir faire attention où on l'ouvre !_

 _Blaise : Et il s'ouvre… ?_

 _Tommy : Normalement...( le vortex s'ouvrit) Euh, bah maintenant !_

 _Ron : c'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure ! (ils sautèrent tous les sept dans le vortex, qui lui se referma deux secondes plus tard sans rien aspiré de plus cette fois si…)_

Le vortex s'ouvrit dans des ruine d'un château, il faisait nuit et des éclaire déchirait le ciel d'un bleu d'ancre…

Tommy : ouah ! (en regardant autour de lui) apparemment il y a eu une guerre ici, entre moldus et sorciers…

Ron : Comment tu peux le savoir ?! On vient juste d'arriver !

Tommy : Regarde autour de toi ! (autour d'eux le château était en ruine, ici et là il y avait des squelettes en tenu sorcières ou en militaires, un tank renversé était encastré dans un mur)

Harry : Un tank ? Mais qu'es que fait un tank dans un château !

Draco/Ron/Blaise : Un tank ? C'est quoi ?

Hermione : un véhicule de guerre moldu…

Tom :...(était tout pâle et fixait le sol)

Tommy : qu'es que tu as, Tom ? (en voyant sa tête)

Tom : regardez le sol...( les autres regardèrent… les armoiries de Poudlard étaient dessinés sur le sol à moitié effacer, mais les quatre animaux des quatre maisons étaient quand même visibles…)

Hermione : C'est Poudlard… (souffla-t-elle)

Tom : cela veut dire que dans ce monde les moldus connaisse l'existence des sorcier !

Tommy : c'était un peu logique avec le tank, mais c'est vrai que maintenant on est sûr…

Hermione : cela veut dire qu'on va encore rencontrer des personnes qui veulent notre mort !

Tommy : bon, on va aller à pré-au-lard….

Harry : vous m'excuser deux secondes, je reviens...(il partie dans un coin caché du château)

quelque minute plus tard Harry était revenu…

Ron : qu'es que tu as ? (remarqua le teint pâle de son ami)

Harry : Euh… rien… tout… tout va bien… (il fit un petit sourire qui sonnait faux)

Hermione : Tu es sûr ?

Harry : oui tout va bien il… ne c'est rien passé… (les autres haussèrent les épaules et ils se mirent en route pour pré au lard, Tommy était suspicieux, mais sans rien dire il suivit les autres.

Après quelque minute de marche dans le silence le plus total, ils arrivèrent enfin à pré-au-lard, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Poudlard, aucune des boutiques ne tenaient encore debout tout était ravager et comme Poudlard ici aussi il y avait des corps…

Hermione : Brrr, c'est vraiment glauque ! (les autres étaient tout à fait d'accord)

Tom : je préférais mon monde à celui là !

Ron : Tu n'as pas tort (un éclaire déchira de nouveau le ciel et pour la même occasion le silence)

Et soudain des bruit de pas ce firent entendre…

Voix : c'est ici qu'on a reçu le signal, il y avait sept signes de vie…

2eme Voix : Peut être des rat, les capteurs se font souvent avoir…

Voix : Non, il y avait au moins un sorcier le capteur a signalé de la magie !

2eme Voix : bon bah on le descend et on se casse !

Voix : Mouais…

Les jeunes voyageurs avait pâlie en entendant les deux moldus militaire.

Tommy : bon on se casse, courons ! (les autres partirent en courant, sauf Harry, il était figé…) mais qu'es que tu fou ! (Harry n'était pas caché si les deux hommes regardaient dans sa direction ils le verraient… ce qui ne tarda pas, car…

2eme Voix : le voilà ! (cria-t-il, tous ce passa très vite, un peu plus loin les cinq autres couraient toujours quand soudain un coup de feu retenti… les cinq ce figèrent)

Hermione : un coup de feu ?! (elle repartit dans le sens contraire)

Ron : Mione où tu vas (cria-t-il, les autres n'avaient pas bougé, il décida de suivre Hermione, les Trois autres les suivirent)

La première chose que vu Hermione c'était Harry à terre…. mais les soldats étaient partis.

Hermione : Harry ? (elle s'approcha doucement, Tommy debout à côté de Harry lui fit non de la tête…)

Hermione : Non, non, non ! (elle tomba à genoux devant sont amis, elle lui prit la tête qu'elle mit sur ses genoux, elle pleurait, à ce moment-là il se mit à pleuvoir, les autres arrivèrent enfin… et c'est là qu'elle vu où était entré la balle qui avait touché Harry, au niveau de la poitrine du côté gauche…

Ron : il va… bien ? (demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement)

Hermione :….( Harry avait les yeux clos, du sang coulait de sa blessure, la main main d'Hermione lâcha la tête d'Harry, elle tourna la tête vers les autres des larmes pleins les yeux et leur souffla d'une voix faible)...Harry… il… il... est...

mort….

A suivre…

* * *

je sais, je suis méchant de finir comme ça !

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	12. Un monde en guerre part 2

Hey salut !

J'étais un peu démotiver, mais me revoilà, j'ai décidé de continuer

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 12 : Un monde en guerre part 2

* * *

 _Ron : il va… bien ? (demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement)_

 _Hermione :….( Harry avait les yeux clos, du sang coulait de sa blessure, la main d'Hermione lâcha la tête d'Harry, elle tourna la tête vers les autres des larmes pleins les yeux et leur souffla d'une voix faible)...Harry… il… il... est..._

 _mort…._

Un battement d'ailes ce fit entendre, mais aucun d'eux ne réagit...

Ron : Non, ce n'est pas possible… (les larmes aux yeux, il tombât à genou à côté d'Hermione)

Tom avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue… Draco reniflait et Blaise avait baisser la tête, seul Tommy était resté stoïque à la scène… Ron le remarqua…

Ron : c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Cela ne te fait rien qu'il soit… mort ! (cria-t-il à Tommy)

Tommy : (un regard mauvais) je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! (il avait dit cela avec une voix pleine de haine qui fit frissonner les autres)

Hermione : Ron ! Tommy ! Ça suffit cela ne changera rien !

Tommy : (toujours de mauvaise humeur) bon… j'ai un truc à régler, Draco vient avec moi !

Draco : Euh… ok (en voyant l'humeur de Tommy il préféra le suivre sans discuter)

Un peut éloigné des autres, Tommy sortit un objet de sa poche…

Draco : mais, un retourneur de temps ?! D'où tu le sors ?

Tommy : Emh… il était sur le bureau du Rogue du monde de Tom…

Draco : il te l'a donné ?

Tommy : Euh… Ouais bien sûr… (avec sourie qui voulait dire le contraire…) mais, bon ce n'est pas ça le plus important… on va sauver Harry….

Draco : Cool !

Ils mirent donc le retourneur de temps tous les deux, Tommy le fit tourner une fois...

tout tourna autour d'eux, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants…

Tommy : ne perdons pas de temps (il avait attrapé le bras de Draco et avait déployé ses ailes)

Draco : Euh...(Tommy s'envola d'un coup embarquant Draco qui avait pâli plus d'ordinaire)

ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver à Poudlard…

Tommy : et tu te dis joueur de quidditch ?

Draco : Pff…

Ils entendirent une discussion… d'eux-mêmes du passé...

Hermione du passé :... rencontrer des personnes qui veulent notre mort !

Tommy du passé : bon, on va aller à pré-au-lard….

Harry du passé : vous m'excuser deux secondes, je reviens...(il partie dans un coin caché du château)

Tommy : c'est le moment !

Harry du passé arriva et il vit Tommy et Draco…

Harry du p : Mais, vous n'étiez pas la bas ?

Tommy : nous avons peu de temps, on vient du futur, tu vas mourir, met ça ! (il lui tendit une sorte de peau…)

Harry : Mais… (il avait pâli)

Tommy : ne discute pas ! Ne dis rien aux autres et tu ne te relèveras que quand je te le dirai, ok ?

Harry : Euh… oui… (il repartit)

Tommy : accroche-toi, on y vas ! (en parlant à Draco)

Ils s'envolèrent pour arriver non loin de l'accident…

Draco : Euh… tu peux m'expliquer… c'était quoi tout ça !

Tommy : la « peau » que je lui ai donné est en faite, fait de kevlar que j'ai transformé pour les besoins de la mise en scène…

Draco : comment ça ? (il ne comprenait rien du tout)

Tommy : cette fausse peaux saigne, donc c'est réaliste, si personne n'y croit nous ne serions pas venus…

Draco : tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas mort ?

Tommy : c'est ça, on a simplement fait ce que l'on devait faire…

ils discutèrent jusqu'aux coup de feu

Tommy attendis quelque minute et ils s'envolèrent de nouveau pour être à deux mètre environ des autres, ils revirent la scène où Ron s'énerve contre Tommy, puis le Tommy du passé énerver avait emmené Draco du passé dans un coin et ils avaient disparu…

Ron : (en voyant Tommy et Draco revenir) vous étiez partie où ?

Tommy : (sans répondre à Ron) Tu peux te lever, Harry !

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	13. Un monde en guerre part 3

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 13 : Un monde en guerre part 3

* * *

 _Ron : (en voyant Tommy et Draco revenir) vous étiez partie où ?_

 _Tommy : (sans répondre à Ron) Tu peux te lever, Harry !_

Harry : ah enfin je commençais à trouver le temps long !

Hermione/Ron : Harry ! T'es vivant ! (ils le serrèrent dans leur bras)

Harry : du... du clame vous m'étouffer !

Hermione/Ron : (avait desserré leur prise) désoler…

Harry : ce n'es pas grave…

Hermione : mais comment c'est possible que tu sois vivant, tu as été touché en plein cœur !

Harry : C'est Tommy et Draco, ils ont remonté le temps pour me prévenir, mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dire (il défit la fausse peau, son regard rencontra celui de Tommy…) Merci, merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

Tommy : ce n'es rien, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, cette fausse peau c'est du kevlar que j'ai piqué sur un militaire et que j'ai transformé…

Blaise : c'est bien beau tout ça, mais personne ne peut remonter le temps comme ça !

Tommy : tu as raison j'ai récupéré un retourneur de temps dans le monde de Tom…

Draco : tu veux dire volé…

Tommy : c'est pareil…

Tom : et pour les sangs, tu l'as créé ?

Tommy : bien sûr que non, je l'ai récupéré dans l'hôpital des fous...

Hermione : Pourquoi tu as pris du sang ?

Tommy : (haussant des épaules) on ne sait jamais si l'on ce retrouvait dans un monde avec des vampire ou des mort-vivants…

Draco : des mort-vivants pff, la bonne blague…

Tommy : mais au faite Harry, pourquoi n'a tu pas couru comme les autres quand les soldas sont arrivés ?

Harry : Parce que ces soldas… ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était mon oncle et mon cousin !

Tommy : ah, je comprends mieux….

Hermione : et dite, il ne faudrait pas que l'on reste ici, nous sommes trop voyant

Blaise : elle n'a pas tort on devrait bouger (mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que…)

Voix : il était par là, je t'avais dit qui fallait ramener le corps...( grogna l'oncle d'Harry)

Dudley : oui, papa…

Vernon : c'était derrière ce mur ! (il montra précisément le mur où étaient les sept jeunes qui c'étaient figés)

Harry avait encore pâli en entendant la voix de son oncle et de son cousin

Tommy : et mer... ils sont revenus, on se casse !

Hermione : et le vortex s'ouvre quand ?

Tommy : Dans... (il regarda le cadran) cinq minutes

Vernon:eh ! Les voilà ! (ils étaient arrivés au niveau du mur)

Tommy : courez ! (ils partirent en courant tous cette fois! Hermione avait pris le bras d'Harry)

Vernon : Bougez plus ! Saleté de sorciers ! (Il les poursuivait fusil à la main, son fils le suivait, dans cette dimension ils étaient largement moins gros quand dans le monde d'origine de Harry)

Vernon tirait en courant fort heureusement pour les jeunes, il ne visait pas très bien et aussi le faite que Tommy avait déployé un bouclier derrière eux…

Hermione : (en parlant à Tommy qui était derrière les autres) on ne... vas pas pouvoir... courir éternellement, on... commence a tous... fatigué ! (elle était essoufflée et tout rouge…)

Tommy : c'est presque l'heure (il pleuvait toujours et de temps en temps un éclaire déchirait le ciel bleu foncé) j'espère que le vortex va s'ouvrir…

Tom : Pourquoi ...tu dis... ça ? (s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers Tommy)

Tommy : Pour rien, tout va bien… (Tom ce retourna, Tommy fit une grimace) enfin je l'espère...( il le dit assez bas pour que les autres ne l'entende pas)

il ne restait que quelque seconde avant que le vortex ne puisse s'ouvrir… les deux soldas étaient toujours à leurs poursuites...

Tommy : préparer vous… (la main tendue devant lui) 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… go ! (il ouvrit le vortex, les soldas surpris s'arrêtèrent) Aller salut (il leur fit un clin d'œil et disparu dans le vortex, mais au même moment la foudre frappa le vortex qui se ferma… les deux solda tombèrent sur le c**

Dudley : le colonel ne nous croira jamais…

le vortex s'ouvrit les sept jeunes se retrouvèrent éjecter du vortex…

Ron : C'était violant...(il était à plat ventre comme les autres sauf Tommy…) c'était quoi ce délire ? (demanda-t-il en se massant la tête)

Tommy : je ne sais pas, je crois que la foudre a dû frappée le vortex… Tout le monde va bien ?

Ron : Mouais…

Hermione : ça va…

Harry : Pareil…

Draco : beurk, c'est dégouttant ici, mais ça va…

Blaise : ça ira mieux quand on sera rentré chez nous…

Tom :…

Tommy : Tom ? (il regarda Tom, ce dernier avait un objet noir dans la main.)

Tom : Tommy rassure moi, tu as toujours ta télécommande ?

Tommy : Euh… (il chercha dans ses poches, mais rien…) non… (il prit l'objet des mains de Tom…) Oh… Non ce n'est pas vrai !

Hermione : que ce passe-t-il ?

Tommy : (il montra l'objet aux autres) c'est ma télécommande… elle est complètement foutue… (la télécommande était à moitié fondu et l'écran était brisé…

Harry : ça...ça veux dire qu'on est coincé dans ce monde ?!

A suivre…

* * *

mais où ont-ils atterri et comment vont-ils faire pour changer de dimension ?

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	14. Un monde de morts qui marchent part 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 14 : Un monde de morts qui marchent part 1

* * *

 _Tommy : (il montra l'objet aux autres) c'est ma télécommande… elle est complètement foutu… (la télécommande était à moitié fondu et l'écran était brisé…_

 _Harry : ça...ça veux dire qu'on est coincé dans ce monde ?!_

Tommy:Pour l'instant… (l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés était un hôpital abandonné, des objets en tout genre tapissaient le sol)

Harry : comment ça, pour l'instant ?

Tommy : (il sortit une autre télécommande) grâce à ça.

Blaise : cool on repart alors ! il reste combien de temps ?!

Tommy : le seul souci c'est qu'il manque des pilles, quatre piles… et cette télécommande ne s'ouvre que dans une dimension bien précise…

Tom : laquelle ?

Tommy : vous verrez bien…

Blaise : des pilles ?

Tommy : c'est une « énergie » moldu.

Blaise : ah… tu ne peux pas en créer ?

Tommy : Oui… mais non, pas ici, il n'y a pas assez de magie…(un grognement les ininterrompue, une personne, qu'ils ne voyaient pas à cause des lumières et qui ne marchait pas bien venait vers eux)

Draco : Quel impolitesse ce type ! (il montra la personne qui venait vers eux)

Hermione : y a un truc qui vas pas… (le type s'approchait doucement en boitant et en grognant)

Tommy : Reculez ! (cria-t-il aux autres lorsqu'il vit le visage déformé de la personne) Draco, toi qui pouffait y a pas si longtemps… en voilà un…un mort-vivant…

Draco : gloups…

Ron : pincez-moi, je rêve !

Harry : c'est un cauchemar tu veux dire (d'autres grognement ce firent entendre derrière eux, Harry ce retourna) Euh… les gars… je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais je crois qu'il a ramené ses potes…

Tommy : Tu as raison et je ne crois pas que ce soit pour prendre le thé…

Ron : je ne veux pas être un casse-dalle pour mort-vivants !

Hermione : Les gars, soyez sérieux !

Harry/Ron/Tommy : nous sommes sérieux !

Soudain un des mort-vivant se jeta sur Tommy et le mordu à la gorge, mais la blessure avait guéris tout suite après…

Hermione : mais comment c'est possible… (le mort-vivant qui avait mordu Tommy ce convulsa et repris vie sous l'œil étonné des autres, elle se releva vivante (oui, car c'était une femme) mais cria et partie en courant dès qu'elle vit les autres morts-vivants… ces derniers la prirent en chasse...

Tommy : (tous les morts-vivants étaient partis) je ne savais pas que mon sang faisait ça…

Hermione : pourquoi et comment tu as pu guérir ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de magie ici ?

Tommy : cela est dû à mes origines, il y a peu de choses qui peuvent me blesser ou me tuer… et à parement mon sang à des vertus régénératrices très efficace… et même sans magie je garde ma force, ma régénération et mes ailes...

Draco : pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit !

Tommy : je ne savais pas ! Enfin seulement pour mon sang le reste je le savais... Mais cela pourrait vous sauver la vie… (ils entendirent un cri atroce…) cela doit être la femme de tout à l'heure ! Allons voir !

Ron : tu rigoles ?

Tommy : Non… vous voyez la porte grise à double battant la bas ?

Ron : Ouais et ?

Tommy : je vais les attirer la dedans et les enfermer, faite en sorte qu'il ne puisse qu'aller dans la direction de la porte...( les autres acquiescèrent et Tommy partit en courant vers les cris qui commençait à faiblir, à des endroits il y avait du sang des cadavres avec des trous dans la tête des impacts de balles sur les murs et il arriva à une porte a double battant, il regarda à travers… une dizaine de morts-vivants étaient à genou autour d'un corps, il grognait… Tommy ouvris la porte...) eh ! Les macabés ! (cria-t-il) Venez ! (les morts se levèrent en grognant et suivi Tommy…)

Hermione : tu les vois ? (elle demandait ça à Tom qui attendait au bout du couloir où avait disparu Tommy.

Tom : Non… attend… si, les voilà et Tommy est en tête !

Hermione : ce n'est pas une course ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes les mecs !

Tommy : barrez vous voilà la petite troupe ! (les morts le suivait de près)

Hermione : et pour la femme ? (ils étaient tous les six partis ce caché)

Tommy : ils l'ont bouffer… (il mena les morts devant la porte et jeta quelque chose à l'intérieur… les cadavre entrèrent tous dedans… il ferma la porte)

Hermione : tu as jeté quoi ? (en sortant de la cachette)

Tommy : Oh, juste un bras d'un mort…

Hermione :… (le regarda avec de grand yeux)

Tommy bloqua la porte avec une planche, une chaîne et un cadenas qu'il avait trouvé non loin… il avait sortit de sa poche un gros marqueur noir… et ce mit à écrire sur la porte…

Draco : Qu'es que tu fais ? (en s'approchant de Tommy)

Tommy : Je prévient les autres de ne pas ouvrir…( il finit d'écrire la dernière lettre

Ron : (il s'approcha de Tommy et Draco et lu le message laisser par Tommy) « DON'T DEAD OPEN INSIDE »…?

A suivre…

* * *

avez vous reconnu où ils sont ?

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	15. Un monde de morts qui marchent part 2

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Il a mis du temps, mais il est là le chapitre 15 !

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 15 : Un monde de morts qui marchent part 2

* * *

 _Draco : Qu'es que tu fais ? (en s'approchant de Tommy)_

 _Tommy : Je prévient les autres de ne pas ouvrir…( il finit d'écrire la dernière lettre_

 _Ron : (il s'approcha de Tommy et Draco et lu le message laisser par Tommy) « DON'T DEAD OPEN INSIDE »…?_

ils entendirent un bruit, sortant d'une chambre comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur…

Tommy : cela vient de cette porte, on l'ouvre ? (il montra une porte bloquée par un lit, les six autres le regardèrent les yeux rond…)

Tommy : aller, faut prendre des risques dans la vie !

Draco : toi, tu t'en fous, tu ne risques rien du tout !

Tommy : Et alors ? Vous venez ?

Harry : Vas-y toi !

Tommy ouvris donc la porte, mais à peine l'avait-il fait qu'un mort-vivant en tenu de malade lui sauta dessus et lui mordis le bras…

Tommy : ils sont sérieux ! (la plais était déjà refermée, l'homme convulsa comme la femme… il se releva…)

Homme : Quoi qu'es que… (Tommy l'assomma d'un petit coup sur le front, l'homme tomba dans les vape… il le remit dans son lit, remit quelque fil et d'autre truc… puis il ressortit de la chambre et remis le lit devant…)

Tom : alors ? Qu'es que tu as fait ?

Tommy : je l'ai recouché. il m'a mordu et il est redevenu vivant j'ai dû l'assommer, il va sûrement se réveiller dans pas longtemps donc on part d'ici… mais avant on va chercher des pilles, c'est aussi pour ça que l'on n'est pas partie tout de suite…

Tom : on ce sépare ?

Hermione : il y en a qui n'ont jamais vu des films d'horreur… vaux mieux évité de se séparer !

Tommy : Hermione à raison...

Blaise : et en plus, ont ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, des piles !

Tommy : on va fouiller pièce par pièce, mais on ne se sépare surtout pas ! (ils partirent en direction de l'accueil)

Draco : pas faux….

Ron : aurais-tu peur, Draco… ? (se moqua -t-il)

Draco : tu as raison, il pourrait y avoir des grosses araignées…

Ron : quoi...des… des araignées ? Tu... tu rigoles ?

Draco : aurais-tu peur, Ron… ? (se vengea-t-il)

Blaise : les amoureux vous avez fini ?!

Ron/Draco : Eh !

Arrivé à l'accueil…

Tommy : vous chercher partout, aller c'est parti ! (ils se mirent donc à chercher dans tous les recoins de la pièce…)

Hermione : j'en ai trouvé deux ! (elle les montra à Tommy)

Tommy : Cool, met les de côtés, il en manque encore deux autres, en espérant que celles-ci fonctionnent…

Blaise : on ne peut pas savoir tout de suite ?

Tommy : Non, à moins d'avoir un objet qui fonctionne avec une seul de ces piles pour la tester.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus, ils entendirent des bruits de pas…

Tommy : il a dû se réveiller, on bouge !

Tom : oui, mais où ?

Tommy : on bouge, c'est tout ! (ils partirent donc de la pièce, ils rentrèrent dans une chambre, au même moment une personne arriva à l'accueil) chute… (il porta son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence, les autres firent un hochement de tête, mais, juste derrière eux un grognement ce firent entendre…) ce n'es pas vrais il y en a partout ! Mettez-vous derrière-moi !

Ron : tu vas le purifier ?

Tommy : de quoi tu parles? (l'air étonné sur le visage)

Ron : (haussa les épaules) tu le laisses te mordre… ? Non ? (les cinq autres grimacèrent à cette idée)

Tommy :… (les yeux rond)

à l'extérieur…

un mort-vivant passa par une fenêtre pour attérrir plus bas dans l'herbe…

Dans l'hôpital…

Hermione : tu as eu de la chance Ron, ce n'es pas toi qui a joué a super-man ! (avec un petit sourire)

Ron : joué à quoi ?

Hermione : (blasé) laisse tombé…

Tommy : j'espère qu'ils sont assurés pour les fenêtres cassés…

Hermione : tu te crois drôle…

Draco : Tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour spéciale, Tommy...

Tommy : rooh, y a pas mort d'homme !

Ron : techniquement, si… (il regardait par la fenêtre le mort-vivant qui avait du mal à se relever)

Hermione : Ron ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Ron : pas ma faute, je dis n'importe quoi quand j'ai faim !

Blaise : en gros c'est tout le temps !

Tommy : bon, la pause café est fini, nous devons trouver des piles, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici !

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	16. Un monde de morts qui marchent part 3

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 16 : Un monde de morts qui marchent part 3

* * *

 _Tommy : bon, la pause café est fini, nous devons trouver des piles, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici !_

Hermione : on fait quoi alors ?

Tommy : on sort de cette chambre et on trouve des piles !

Ils sortirent tous les sept de la chambre pour chercher des piles, ils ne séparèrent pas une seule fois, ils firent le tour de l'hôpital mais, ce fut un échec totale…

Tommy : quelle idée de tomber dans un monde post-apocalyptique lorsque l'on cherche des piles ! (ils couraient à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital encore poursuivit par des morts…)

Ron : ouais surtout quand ce monde est envahi par de mort qui veulent nous bouffer !

Draco : Tommy, pourquoi tu ne refais pas un lancer de morts-vivants ?!

Tommy : bien-sûr !

Draco : c'est vrai ? (perplexe)

Tommy : (ce tourna vers Drago son expression passa d'un sourire a un air grognon) Non… cours et tait-toi !

Tom : la sortie, vite !

Ils sortirent enfin de l'hôpital…

Harry : pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on tombe dans des mondes comme ça !?

Draco : Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas tes fans ?

Ron : Pire que Colin Crivey ?

Draco : ouais ils ne leur manquaient qu'un appareil photos et c'était ça !

Harry : ce n'est pas drôle !

Draco/Ron : si ça l'est ! (ils se regardèrent pendant deux secondes… puis éclatèrent de rirent en se tenant l'un et l'autre…)

Hermione : c'est vraiment effrayant… (en regardant Ron et Draco, elle tourna la tête pour voir Harry assit par terre en traîne de bouder, elle leva les yeux au ciel) c'est quoi ce délire !

Blaise : j'ai l'impression que l'on c'est trompé de Draco… on ne l'aurait pas échangé?!

Tommy : on ne va pas campé devant la porte ? Si ? (ils se mirent en routent pour l'inconnu!)

après ce petit délire passager, les sorciers suivait Tommy en silence… après quelques heures de marche ils arrivèrent à un croisement trois chemins s'offraient à eux : continuer la route ou aller sur un chemin de fer à droit ou à gauche

Tommy : bon, par où on vas ?

Harry/Draco : tout droit !

Hermione/Blaise : à droite ?

Tom : à gauche..

Ron : euh… en arrière !

Tous sauf Ron : Ron !

Ron : Quoi ?!

Hermione : regardez à droite y a un panneau ! (elle s'approchât) « Terminus, sanctuaire pour tous... »

Tommy : foutaise, nous n'irons pas à droite !

Hermione : Pourquoi ?

Tommy : moins de gens on verra mieux on se portera...

Hermione : par où alors ?

Blaise : tout droit alors ?

Tommy : Tout le monde est d'accord ? Ou on vote ?

Ron : non ! Et si on faisait demi tour ?

Harry : Ron, tait toi ! (il attrapa son ami et il partit devant en traînant un Ron ronchonnant, il se retourna vers les autres…) bon, vous venez !

Hermione : aaah, les mec…

la nuit commença à tomber, le petit groupe avait faim, enfin surtout un en faite, on vous laisse devinez qui…

Ron : J'ai faim ! (en concert avec son ventre qui grognait lui aussi)

Harry : on a compris !

Draco : tu nous le répètes toutes les minutes, comment oubliez...

Blaise : on l'aurait compris avec le boucan que fait ton ventre…

Tom : mais c'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé !

Tommy : ouais vous avez raison on fait une petite pause (il montra un bâtiment abandonné) je vais vérifier à l'intérieur, vous m'attendez à l'extérieur, avant que j'oublie( il sortit six barres chocolaté de son sac et les lança vers les sorciers qui récupèrent une barre chacun)

Ron : mon sauveur ! (il croqua dans sa barre)

Tommy eut un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment…

Ron : vous croyaient que l'on rentrera chez nous ? (qui avait déjà fini sa barre)

Hermione : bien sur, Tommy nous renverra ! Enfin je l'espère…

quelques minutes passèrent et Tommy ressortit du bâtiment avec un grand sourire…

Tommy : j'ai trouvé des piles ! Y a plus qu'à les tester et on se casse d'ici ! (son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il regarda derrière les six sorciers) Euh… je crois que l'on ne vas pas rester ici bien longtemps !

Les six jeunes s'étaient retournés, derrière eux un nombres pas possible de morts-vivants avançaient vers eux…

Tom : Euh… les gars il y en a devant aussi !

Tommy : bon (il chercha dans son sac) elles sont où les autres piles ?! Ah les voilà ! (il mit les quatre piles dans sa télécommande) ah ! (il sourit, mais ce fut de courtes durées, car la télécommande ne fonctionnait pas plus…)

les autres avaient compris, ils étaient horrifiés… mais Tommy persistait il tapa un petit coup dans la télécommande qui s'alluma enfin, faiblement, mais quand même, il activa le vortex et les sept jeunes sautèrent dedans…

ils arrivèrent dans une ville, qui avait l'air normale des maisons, des chiens qui aboient, il faisait nuit, mais la rue était éclairée par les lampadaire, une lumière s'alluma derrière eux, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir…

voix: Tommy, c'est toi !?…

A suivre…

* * *

mais à qui appartient cette voix ?...

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	17. question

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles : questions pour vous, chers lecteurs

* * *

quel personnage préféré vous ? Lequel aimez-vous le moins ?

Les quels mondes préféré vous ? Quels mondes n'avez-vous pas aimez ? Quels mondes vous voudriez voir ? (je verrais si je trouve une histoire intéressante autour)

Voulez-vous que le personnage de Tom (celui qui est venu avec eux pas Tommy, bien sûr) reste avec ou non ? Si oui il se retrouva dans leur monde, si non il lui arrivera…. Quelque chose…(vous avez son destin entre les mains)

voulez-vous qu'un autre personnage les rejoigne ? Si oui, qui ?

Aimez-vous cette amitié entre Harry et Draco ? Quel(s) personnage(s) n'est pas assez mis en avant ?

S'il vous plaît joué le jeu ! Merci de me suivre ! Et une petite dernière : où croyait vous qu'ils ont atterrit ?

* * *

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews

et à plus pour le chapitre 17


	18. Le monde… ?

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 17 : Le monde… ?

* * *

 _voix: Tommy, c'est toi !?…_

Tommy : (ce retourna) salut, Zack… (il fit un signe de la main à un jeune garçon brun qui devait avoir un an de moins qu'eux)

Harry : Zack ? Tommy tu le connais ? (surpris comme les cinq autres)

Tommy : Bah, bien sûr, c'est mon petit frère, Zackary ! (il haussa les épaules)

Les six autres : ton petit frère ?!

Tommy : Bah, oui, bienvenu dans ma dimension ! (il leur fit un grand sourire)

Hermione : ta dimension… ? (les autres étaient trop choqués pour parler)

Zack : d'où tu sors ? (les bras croisés)

Tommy : je l'ai dit aux parents que je partais m'amuser dans une autre dimension !

Zack : oui, mais pourquoi tu as ramené des personnages fictifs dans notre monde ? (en montrant les six sorciers)

Les six autres : eh !

Zack : et pourquoi Harry Potter ?

Tommy : je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais je n'arrive pas à les renvoyer chez eux…

Zack : ah bah bravo ! (s'approchant de lui avec un doigt accusateur)

Tommy : c'est toi qui me dis ça ! (il rigolât puis il le regarda sévèrement, Zack se ratatina) c'est qui la personne qui avait ramené yoda à son école, hein?(il le pointa du doigt)

Zack : c'était pour un exposé sur Star wars !

Tommy : pff… bon, vous venez, on va manger quelque chose de plus consistant que des barres chocolaté...( cette phrase réveilla Ron)

Ron : cool ! (avec un grand sourire)

Zack : (en suivant le petit groupe) maman ne vas pas apprécier…(puis il demanda à Tommy) et ils vont dormir où ?

Tommy : euh… j'avais pensé… ta chambre !

Zack : Tommy !

Tommy : je déconne p'tit frère ! (en le décoiffant)

Hermione : je croyais que tu…

Tommy : Zack est mon frère adoptif… pour le reste je vous expliquerai demain…

Tommy les avait installés dans une chambre d'ami…

la mère de Tommy était très contente de voir son fils aîné et contrairement à ce que pensait son petit frère ce ne la dérangea pas de loger les sorciers.

le lendemain matin deux personnes frappèrent à la porte de Tommy, pendant que les six sorciers mangeaient leur déjeuner joyeusement préparé par la mère de Tommy, ce dernier alla ouvrir la porte.

Les deux jeunes : Tommy ? T'es rentré !

Tommy : salut Fred ! salut Dan ! (les deux garçons étaient châtains et ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, enfin presque, Fred avait les yeux bleus et son frère les yeux marron, c'était d'ailleurs le seul détaille qui les différencier) je suis rentré hier…

Zack : (qui était arrivé derrière Tommy) salut les jumeaux !

Dan/Fred : salut Zacky !

Zack : (un peu grognon) eh ! je n'aime pas ce surnom !

Dan/Fred : et nous, on a un prénoms chacun !

Tommy : allez venez les gars que je vous présente… (ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine) les gars et Hermione… (les sorciers ce retournèrent ou levèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant) je vous présente des amis, Frédéric et Danny Tomis

Fred : pourquoi y a Harry Potter et ses amis dans ta cuisine ?

Danny : et d'où il sort, lui ? (en montrant Tom)

Tommy : c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor d'une autre dimension

Fred : (pointa une télécommande identique à celle de Tommy en direction de Tom puis de Harry) effectivement ce n'est pas les mêmes dimension…

Hermione : comment tu le sais ?

Fred : j'ai amélioré les télécommandes…

Tommy : tu aurais pu me le dire !

Fred : je n'ai pas put ! Tu étais déjà parti !

Tommy : bon peut importe ça marche comment ?

Fred : tu pointes la télécommande vers la personne…

Danny : … et cela affiche des chiffres…

Fred : … et figure-toi…

Danny : … la nôtre n'est pas le numéro 1 !

Tommy : et cela veut dire ?

Danny/Fred : notre dimension n'est pas celle d'origine !

Harry : tous les jumeaux font ça ?

Fred/Danny : quoi ?

Harry : finir la phrase de l'autre ou parlé de la même chose en même temps ?

Fred/Danny : aucune idée (ils avaient exactement le même sourire)

Fred : mais… on ne s'est pas serré la main ! (il fit un grand sourire à Harry, Tommy leva les yeux au ciel…)

il serra la main de Harry…

Harry : eh ! (il fit un mouvement de recule) je me suis pris une décharge !

Tommy : tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! (les sorciers ne comprenaient pas du tout)

Harry : pourquoi je me suis pris une décharge ?

Tommy : Fred, il peut créer, contrôlé l'électricité…

Les sorciers : Hein ?!

Tommy : vous êtes bien des sorcier vous !

Harry : pas faux…

Danny : aller p'tit, ce n'es pas bien grave ! (il lui fit une tape dans le dos, ce qui le fait tomber par terre…) oups… désolé je ne contrôle pas ma force ! (il aide Harry a ce relevé)

Harry : vous n'êtes pas humain ou quoi ?

Danny : mais si, enfin sauf Tommy, nous avons juste des pouvoirs, moi c'est la terre et comme mon frère je contrôle mon élément (il fit une démonstration, son bras était devenu de la roche)

Voix : tu m'as oublié ou quoi Tommy !?

Les jeunes se retournèrent, ils purent voir…

Harry : un Raton laveur qui parle !

Tommy : Nailik ! Bien sûr que non, je ne t'avais pas oublier ! Je t'es laissé dormir c'est tout !

Nailik : mais moi je voulais venir ! (grogna-t-il)

Tommy : lorsque l'on repart on t'emmène, c'est promis ! (Nailik ce rapprocha de Tommy et grimpa sur son épaule)

Nailik : (en voyant les sorciers bouche bée) ils sont bizarres ces sorciers, tu es sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants ? Fermez la bouche les mecs et la fille vous allez avaler des mouches et croyez-moi ce n'est pas très bon…

Fred : bon, pour en revenir à la télécommande, passe moi la tiennent, celle que tu as utilisé pour partir, je pourrais facilement retrouver la dimension d'Harry !

Tommy : Hm… (il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné) c'est-à-dire que…

Danny : Bah vas-y, qui y a-t-il ? (un sourcils levé)

Tommy : elle est détruite lors d'un voyage lorsque que la foudre à frapper le vortex…

Fred : Tss… bon ce n'est pas grave j'ai juste à scanner la personne (c'est ce qu'il fit il scanna Tom avec l'aide la télécommande une lumière verte sortie de la télécommande…) bon, voyons voir… (un message s'afficha sur l' écran de la télécommande) comment ça 'error' ?!

Tommy : (en approchant de Fred) qui y a-t-il ?

Fred : y a un problème (il retenta de scanner Tom, mais se fut la même chose…)

Tommy : pourquoi cela marque 'error' ?

Fred : bah y a plusieurs solutions, mais vu que tout à l'heure je l'ai fait y a pas eu de problème je ne vois qu'une solution possible… Tu m'as dit que la télécommande a été détruite mais avai-t-elle été endommagé avant ?

Tommy: oui, elle aspirait tout ce qu'il y avait autour… c'est comme ça que Tom est venu avec nous.

Fred : on a la réponse…

Tom : je ne comprends pas…

Danny : on pense qu'après votre départ, un trou noir c'est formé… et bah… il a avalé ta dimension la détruisant par la même occasion… je suis désolé…

Tom : … que quoi ?! (se fut trop il eut un choc et tombât)

Tommy : quel tact…

Hermione : et pour nous ? (Fred la scanna)

Fred : vous c'est bon.

Tommy : (après avoir installé Tom sur le canapé, revenu vers eux) et donc ta télécommande elle fonctionne comment ?

Fred : bah comme l'autre…

Tommy : non je veux dire elle nous envoie directement dans leur dimension ?

Danny : non pas directement, mais à chaque voyage entre dimension tu te rapproches de celle souhaiter…

Fred : cela est défini par des pourcentages, plus le pourcentage est haut plus tu as des chances d'aller où tu veux… et en passant j'ai amélioré la protection de la télécommande…

Zack : je peux venir avec vous ? Tommy ?

Tommy : Je ne sais pas moi demande à maman ! (Zack fila voir sa mère)

Nailik : moi je vient ! (toujours sur l'épaule de Tommy)

Tommy : bah bien sûr !

Harry : heu… les gars…. (les autres ce tournèrent vers lui pour voir que la main d'Harry était transparente cela dura que quelque seconde et elle réapparue)

Fred : mince j'avais oublié ce petit détaille…

Tommy : Comment ça ?

Fred : bah certains personnages de dimension parallèle disparaisse s'ils restent trop longtemps en dehors de leur dimension et s'ils sont importants pour l'univers d'où ils viennent, faut que tu te dépêches, sinon Harry pourrait disparaître totalement…

Nailik : ça, ce n'es pas cool !

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	19. … de Tommy ?

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 18 : … de Tommy ?

* * *

 _Nailik : ça, ce n'es pas cool !_

Zack : (qui était revenu) maman veut bien !

Tommy : T'es sûr ? (suspicieux)

Zack : Bien sûr ! (il fit un grand sourire)

Tommy : bon on ne va pas trop tardé… vous êtes prêt ?

Hermione : et pour Tom ?

Nailik : Je m'en occupe ! (il descend de l'épaule de Tommy et s'approche du canapé…) la belle au bois dormant c'est le prince charmant… ( il croisa les bras car ce n'avait pas marché, il se gratta la tête, et une idée lui vient, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Tom) DEBOUT !

Tom : ( il se redressa d'un seul coup) quoi ! Que ce passe t-il ?!

Nailik : (ce retourna vers les autres) c'est bon on peut y aller !

Hermione : mais au faite comment se fait-il qu'il parle ?

Nailik : Bah, j'ai une langue, je m'en sert, c'est tout !

Hermione : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais comment c'est possible ?

Tommy : la même chose que pour mes amis, ils ont été en contact avec une pierre violette tomber sur terre...

Hermione : une pierre violette ?

Tommy : ce n'est pas le moment… ( il pointa la nouvelle télécommande devant lui et appuya sur le bouton, un vortex apparu…)

Harry : … (regardait le vortex avec un regard vide)

Tommy : ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne disparaîtras pas… (la main sur son épaule, pour le rassurer)

Fred/Danny : bon voyage les gars !

Hermione : eh !

Fred/Danny : et Hermione… (ils firent un signe de la main)

Harry, Drago, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Tom, Zack et Tommy avec sur l'épaule son raton laveur partirent dans une autre dimension…

le vortex se ferma lorsque la mère de Tommy et de Zack arriva.

Mère de T/Z : dites (les jumeaux ce retournèrent) vous n'avait pas vus Zack, il avait la vaisselle à faire ? (Fred ce regardèrent en faisant une drôle de tête)

Fred : Euh…

Dan :… il est parti avec Tommy…

Mère : quoi !? Je lui avait dit non ! (elle repartie dans la maison en marmonnent) celui-la alors il trouve toujours quelque chose pour éviter les corvées !

Et justement au même moment dans une autre dimension…

Tommy : (très en colère) comment ça, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'autorisation de venir ?!

Zack : mais y avait la vaisselle à faire ! (ce défendis zack)

Tommy : Pff… (la main sur le visage…) t'es vraiment incorrigible…

Zack : tu vas me renvoyer à la maison ? (il baissa la tête)

Tommy : … Non… (un sourire fleuri sur le visage de son frère) mais je te préviens au moindre problème je te renvoie a la maison ! (le sourire de Zack disparu)

Zack : Ok…

Tommy : ma tête… (il tomba a genoux en se tenait la tête les yeux fermé et serait les dents….)

Zack : Tommy, qu'es que tu as?!

Les autres : Tommy !

Tommy : Je v… (il ouvrit les yeux, mais ce n'était plus ses yeux normaux, ils étaient entièrement violet) on… on a un problème…

Hermione : Tommy, dit nous ce qui t'arrive !

Zack : (il regardait les parois de la grotte où il avait atterri) oh non… de l'améthyste !

Nailik : (il était descendu de l'épaule de Tommy) tu rigoles… ce n'est pas possible ! (tout autour d'eux des dizaines de pierres violettes les entouraient)

Hermione : et alors ?

Tommy : alors...mon… organisme réagis avec ces pierres…

Nailik : en faite il réagit avec quatre pierres différente : le saphir, le rubis, l'émeraude et l'améthyste, chacun à un effet différent…

Hermione : et que fait-elle ?

Tommy : On ferait mieux… de partir (Ron et Harry l'aidèrent à marcher

Nailik : pour répondre à ta question si ne sortons pas le plus vite possible de cette grotte nous mourront tous…

Ron : pourquoi ?

Tommy : parce que j'en magasine... trop d'énergie et une... fois à un seuil critique je vais... explosé… (cette réponse jeta un froid)

Ron : téléporte-nous alors !

Tommy : je ne peux pas mes pouvoirs sont devenus instable ! (Il brillait de plus en plus et c'était inquiétant )

Hermione : et si on transplane ?

Tommy : peu importe où vous allez, ce n'es pas seulement cette grotte qui sera détruite... mais tout la planète... (et il tomba dans les vape)

Nailik : c'est mauvais... trouvons une sortie et vite ! ( il couru suivi des autres à la recherche de la sortie)

Harry : je croyais qu'il était invulnérable !?

Ron : faut croire que non !

Nailik : Stop ! Deux choix de chemin ! (il était arrêté devant deux couloirs) lequel choisir ?

Draco : à droite ? (proposa-t-il)

Nailik : vas pour ! (l'ambiance violet de la grotte passa à rouge…)

Tommy : AAAAAAAhhhh ! (Il avait ouvert les yeux (toujours violet) une sorte d'énergie verte brillante sortait de son corps)

Nailik : NON ! Demi tour vite ! (ils rebroussèrent chemin quelque minute plus tard il était sorti de la grotte, ils tombèrent tous de fatigue)

Tommy : On… la … échappé belle, mon vieux copain… (en s'adressant à Nailik, ses yeux redevenu normale) je me sens faible…. (il s'endormit à même le sol...)

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


	20. un monde d'expérience partie 1

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne martien pas.

Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles

Chapitre 19 : un monde d'expérience partie 1

* * *

Harry était dans une forêt sombre et silencieuse…

Harry : Y a quelqu'un ?!... Ron ? ...Tommy ! Hermione !? Eh oh ! répondez ! (il criait de toutes ses force, mais il n'eut aucune réponse…) on n'y voit rien ici ! Lumos ! (le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira, mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose.)

Il continua a marché quand soudain…

Voix : tu es comme moi… (elle venait de nulle part et partout en même temps…)

Harry : (sursauta) qui a dit ça ?!

il chercha dans toutes les directions, mais ne vit rien, il regarda encore une fois derrière lui.

Voix : devant toi ! (ce qui fit que Harry tourna la tête vers l'avant et il vit…

Harry : Voldemort ! (une capuche noire lui cachait son visage)

? : tu en es certain ? (il enleva sa capuche, Harry tomba face à lui-même…)

Harry : Mais, mais…. Qu'es que… !

BadHarry : il n'y a jamais eu de voldemort cela a toujours été toi, toi qui a tué tes parents, toi qui a tué des familles entièrent, toi qui tuera tes amis !

Harry : non ce n'es pas moi c'est voldemort ! Non! Non! Non ! (il tomba a terre se tenant la tête avec les mains en répétant « non, ce n'est pas moi ! Non, ce n'est pas moi ! »...

L'autre Harry fit un rictus mauvais ….

* * *

Hermione attendait avec les autres premières années pour passer sous le choixpeau

MacConagal : Granger, Hermione !

La nommé ce dirigea vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur la tête…

Choixpeau : (parlant dans la tête d'Hermione) tu ne devrais pas être la…

Hermione : Mais… mais pourquoi ? (fit-elle encore plus angoissé qu'avant)

Choixpeaux : (toujours à Hermione) tu n'es pas une sorcière ! (il se mit à crier) MOLDU !

Toutes les personnes dans la salle la regarda…

Ron : Une moldu ! Brûlons là !

Tous : brûlons-là ! ( Hermione blanchie d'un coup, elle se mit à courir et sorti de la grande salle.

Dumbledore : (avec un regard mauvais et un sourire malveillant) attrapez la !

Toutes les personnes présente dans la grande salle se mit à poursuivre la pauvre Hermione qui pleurait...

elle courait toujours quand soudain elle se sentit tombé

Harry : je la tien ! (cria-t-il aux autres)

Hermione : Harry, non s'il te… (il l'avait bâillonné la bouche)

Harry : ferme là, la Moldu (il lui donna un coup sur la tête et se fut le trou noire

elle se réveilla attaché un poteau, les flammes lui léchaient le visage… elle retomba dans les limbe…

* * *

Ron se réveilla, il avait la bouche pâteuse, bizarrement il était tebout soutenu par deux fil acroché à ses bras.

Voix grave : je veux que tu danse pour nous !

Ron : (releva la tête et fit pris de panique) Non… pas ça ! (deux énormes araignées le regardaient avec appétits, la deuxième araignées , celle qui n'avais pas encore parlé s'approcha de Ron)

La deuxième araignée : si tu ne veux pas tu fera un excellent repas, tu ne crois pas, Arcus ? (demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre araignée)

Arcus : oui bien sûr Atroste, alors humain veut tu bien danser pour moi et ma famille ?

Ron : (il vit des centaines de plus petites araignées derrière les deux plus grandes) Gloups… et et si je danse… vous me lai.. laisserait partir ?

Arcus : ah ah ah ! Tu sais que tu es marrant l'humain ! Te laisser partir ! (Ron blanchie d'un coup, lorsqu'il compri qu'il n'avait aucune chance)

Ron : au secours ! Harry ! ( cria-t-il)

Atroste : alors les enfants vous aimer les dîner spectacle ? (des sortes de cris stridents lui répondirent) c'est bien ce que je pensait !

Arcus : qu'es qu'il est bruyant cet humain (il leva sa patte et donna un coup sur la tête de Ron qui sombra dans l'inconscience…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il était encore plus entravé que tous à l'heure, seule sa tête pouvait bouger

Ron : (il tourna la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche, il resta bouche-bée les yeux écarquillé, à sa gauche un cadavre était emmitouflé dans un cocon il ne restait que le squelette… portant des lunettes rondes…) Harry… Non…

Arcus : à table !

* * *

Drago se réveilla au sol, il était dans un imposant manoirs, le manoirs Malefoy…

Drago : c'est étrange j'ai l'impression que j'ai rapetissé … (en regardant vers le sol il vit que oui effectivement il était plus petit… il regardait un peu partout ) comment suis-je revenu ici ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce…

Drago : (il se retourna, c'était père) Père, comment… (mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase il se prit un coup de pied de son père)

Lucius : travail ! Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler père, dégouttant chose ! Aller vas bosser si non je serai moins clément la prochaine fois !

Drago : (en tombant il avait vut un mouvement à sa droite, ce n'était qu'un miroir… mais lorsqu'il vit son reflet il ne put retenir un petit cris d'effroi… il était devenu un elfe de maison…) Non c'est impossible...

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

merci pour les reviews


End file.
